


Floki and Helga

by loveabove



Series: You Could Do Better [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveabove/pseuds/loveabove





	Floki and Helga

Before Antoinette met either of Ivar’s actual parents, she met his father figure Floki and his wife, Helga. If she had to describe them, Floki was like a storm, unpredictable sometimes and predictable at others. He was the type that was easiest to read the more you knew him. Helga, however, was probably his exact opposite. She was a calm day, a bit like the sun breaking through the clouds just after a rainstorm. They were perfect for each other.

She could see why Ivar and Floki got along so well. The man was kind under his unpredictability and cared deeply for him since he was born. He cared about all of his dear friend Ragnar’s sons, certainly, but Ivar, who often had to rely on aid when he was younger, held a special place in his heart.

Helga, she could tell, didn’t care for Ivar as much as her husband did. She wasn’t surprised by that too much, though. Helga seemed all sunshine and smiles, not prone to anger or irrationality. Ivar was easy to anger and quick to snap. They just didn’t mesh well together at all.

Even so, Helga was probably the nicest person she had ever met. Ivar had said she was a “mythology loving hippy” which was apparently part of the reason she and Floki had gotten along so well when they were just friends.

On the other hand, it was harder to get close to Floki. His sheer personality made that a difficult thing to attempt. He was wary of people he didn’t know and protective of the one he did. Ivar had told her, simply, that he had suffered quite a few loses throughout his life. Most of all, he had even lost the only child he and Helga had ever been able to conceive. It had simply resulted him being even more protective of the few people in the world that he loved. That was why she understood why he was so suspicious of her.

“Don’t hurt him,” he said in the brief moment they were alone. There was an edge to his voice then, despite the almost happy way he had been talking before. Now he was all grit, no happiness. “I won’t,” she had answered a small smile on her face.

“Good,” he had replied before they fell into silence. Helga’s return shifted the mood in the room again. It was back to happy words and silly stories. She had taken the chance to observe the two of them together while they basically ignored her in favor of basking in each other’s company. They were sweet together in ways she couldn’t quite put to words. Despite the loss of their only child, they still seemed to have a strong and unbreakable relationship together. Two hearts that beat in sync.

Antoinette could only hope she and Ivar could have the same one day.


End file.
